The 3rd Sister, Hirokai
by Sesshomarus Sis
Summary: Sesshomaru's younger sister and her tragic, evil life as she meets new characters of the epic series, InuYasha! Including falling desperatley in love with Naraku!
1. Meet Hirokai

Disclaimer: InuYasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Hirokai the young dog-demon lifted herself up from the rock-hard tree. The blood from her leg pulsed and thumped. It seemed the whole world had stopped after Bankotsu's death. She wanted to die but she knew that was not so. She still had to kill the priestess Kikyo for keeping her out of the north village's castle. That was where Bankotsu was murdered. Not only that, but the whole Shichinintai, or the Seven-Man-Battalion, too.

Hirokai's claws clenched. A brush in a nearby bush startled her, so Hirokai collapsed to the floor. It was Sesshomaru, Hirokai's older brother. He was too, a dog-demon. Sesshomaru had his trusty companion, Jaken, behind his shadow. A large horse, dragon-like riding demon named Ai-Oun followed.

"Sesshomaru...what are you doing here?" Hirokai's eyes were stern, and swollen.

"Hirokai, have you been in a fight, or are you just emo for Bankotsu's death?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Grrrrr... that priestess Kikyo pinned my leg, Sesshomaru!!" her doggy feet jumped into the air and landed straight in her big-brother's face. He sprinted to the left, where there was more space, apparently.

"I don't remember you being so damn stubborn, pup." and he ran off.

Jaken finally spoke up. "You should be more considerate of M'lord!" and ran off after Ai-Oun and his "Lord".

Hrokai's Green and black kimono swayed in the breeze, and her beautiful silver hair flapped against her face. She decided, that she might as we'll go see her and Bankotsu's boys(they're children).

Darkness fell in as the beautiful dog-demon, Hirokai, at last reached Keade's village. Her two sons, Kokoro and Hirokotsu were helping clean up a mess done by a familiar face. Kokoro spotted his mother and ran towards her. Hirokotsu then accompanied. Hirokai soon realized that Kokoro had dry tears on his face and Hirokotsu had a more straight-face than usual.

"So you got the news, huh?" she said in a lost voice. They nodded their heads. Hirokotsu spoke up. "I'm not going to stop training here until I become older, then me and Kokoro will, we will avenge Bankotsu's death. Until then we shall become incredibly powerful!" Kokoro attempted a grin.

Hirokai looked at them. Hirokotsu, half-demon and long braided hair, plain-Jane brown kimono. Stretched eyes. Always strict. Kokoro, half-demon, long wavy hair in a ponytail. Plain-Jane black kimono.

"Don't kill strangers, okay?" giggled Hirokai. The boys said 'yes', and Hirokai left, without another word.

Hirokai then came upon a tree, with a boy pinned to it by an arrow. The boy had identical hair to Hirokai's. She went towards him. An outbreak of intense laughter made the crows flutter out of the forest.

"Why, this is InuYasha, my half-brother helplessly stuck on a tree! His death is truly remarkable! He is so weak!" Hirokai giggled. To see the headstrong-InuYasha so easily and quickly defeated, was amusing.

Suddenly, a man in a baboon coat appeared. "Hello," It said.


	2. A man named Naraku

DisclaimerInuYasha and it's characters are Rumiko Takahashi's

Hirokai froze in astonishment. She thought the man in a suit was a real baboon. "Okay, reason one this is unlikely," she held up a finger. "baboons don't live in Japan," she held up two fingers. "two, baboons can't talk!" and Hirokai began sniffing the poor man down.

"I'm in a suit, you fool!" said the man. And he took off his baboon coat. Then revealed a beautiful man(only to Hirokai, of course) with long, black, wavy hair. A large nose and a purple satin coat. The man grinned and began to speak.

"Do you know by any chances, Kikyo, a priestess?" Hirokai smiled at the handsome man's question.

"Of _course _I know Kikyo! She's the wrench who did this to my poor body!" The man looked at her. _She was quite lovely, just not as lovely as Kikyo_, he thought. "Oh, good, you know her. Then will you assist me in killing her, perhaps?" he said.  
Hirokai looked puzzled. _Kill her, _she thought. _But to kill such a powerful priestess would me more than a handful to do. _Hirokai looked around. "Okay," she answered. "I'll back you up in the attempt to kill her!"

"By the way, my name is Naraku. You're name is Hirokai, and you're InuYasha's sister, are you not?"

She jumped whn she heard the man say _her _name. ow did he know her, Hirokai was sure she had never seen that man in her life. She only hoped that this man wasn't out to trick her, for she had been tricked once before, which costed Bankotsu's life.

Suddenly, a drift of thick, black aura spread throughout the forest. Before she knew it, Hirokai was beeing carried up into the air by the black drifting demonic aura.

"Why couldn't I sense this strong demonic aura before, this Naraku person must be some form of demon, or I'm just going crazy," she whispered to herself. Little did she know that Naraku can read peoples' minds like an open book.

The floating demonic aura directed to a large, fancy castle. Hirokai's eyes bulged at the sight of the magnificnt castle. The aura sloped downward into the entrance way of the castle. Naraku then escorted Hirokai into a dark, lonely room with pillars as high as the ceiling went.

"What do you know about... Kikyo?" asked Naraku.

"Grrrr... that damned priestess was at the village bankotsu was advancing three weeks ago. We were tricked and Kikyo used a sacred arrow on my leg to lure me out! Then they killed Bankotsu and the whole Shichinintai itself!" Hirokai had said this and when Naraku heard he started chuckling.

"Did you know that Kikyo is already dead, and I killed her?" he broke out into a streak of evil laughter. Hirokai sat innocently, her head tilted at the maniacal laughter coming out of Naraku's mouth.

"Cool!" she said, happily.

"InuYasha was a fool to fall in love with a weakling mortal such as KIKYO!!" and he started laughing again. Hirokai was blown away.

But what Naraku said was not true. Well the insulting Kikyo part. Deep down inside he loved the woman because of Onigumo's heart, it was thumping inside him, the man who yearned desperately for Kikyo, who called forth the demons to feast on him, which made Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3, waiting

Disclaimer, Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This Naraku guy was starting to give Hirokai the creeps. I mean, he was breaking out in these fits of laughter and she had just met him. Naraku cleared his throat and began to search the castle.

"What are you looking for?" asked Hirokai. Naraku smiled and said, "I'm looking for my special pot and I'm going to fix up a special recipe called, Kagura."

Now Hirokai wa sconfused. Why would someone name a soup after a name that means, Free Wind? Naraku came back into the room with a huge couldron. he gave a look to Hirokai that sent her flying out of the room.

"Geez, who is he? I'd like to know." it seemed that Naraku would be a very strange character.

Night finally fell. He was still in the room. She had fallen asleep ouside the door. A small rat demon woke her up. The rat was chewing on her fingers when she found him.

"Pardon my nibbling," the weakling began. "I was in the hallway and, how are you?" the rat said with curiosity filling his deep eyes.

"Who wants ta' know?" answered Hirokai in the rudest voice possible. The rat squeaked.

"I'm sooo sorry if I'm a rat, most people don't like rats, and you probably don't either, I suppose I'll-"

"Could you hush up? Actually, I love ratsand what do you mean by, 'if youre' a rat'?" Hirokai interrupted.

"Well," began the rat. "My cousin cousin calls me a chicken. Am I a chicken?" said the stupid rat. Hirokai looked at him. She rolled her eyes. " Git out of here!" she exclaimed.

"No, really, he said that!" he said.

"No, I mean, GET OUT OF HERE!! As in you're wasting my sleep time and the reader's attention by talking, now GO!!

The little rat scampered of sight.

Just as she began to lay her head back down again the door behind her slid open and her head banged on the floor.

"My apologies," said the manic man with his shirt tied around his waist. Hirokai stood up.

_My my, he's buff!! _thought Hirokai. Naraku tilted his head.

"well, you can go do whatever you like. But when I need you I know where you are. My reincarnation will take a while." he grinned and shut the door again. "_Reincarnation?_" she said to herself. " Hey, what am I still doing here, I'm off!" and with that Hirokai sped out of the creepy castle.

Japan's night is beautiful. Hirokai wondered what are stars and why are they in the sky? They could work as really good weapons to defeat one's enemies. A scent of wolf breezed in the night air. Then a sheer striking wind rushed past her. She turned around and met a young wolf demon man and several other wolf demons.

"Move out of the way if you don't want to die, little dog!" yelled the man. "For I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe and nothing stands in my way!!" he blabbered out. Hirokai then turned into fire (not really, a figure of speech)

"Oh, no!! It's the big bad wolf!! I'm gonna run away now...Not!!" and Hirokai put in a smirky smile.

"I could get you any day!!" hollered the leader of the wolf tribe leader.

"You wanna' bet on that?"she said. "Bring it on!!" he yelled back.


	4. Koga leader of the wolves

Disclaimer InuYasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

It's been a while but I got this next chapter in!

The wolf demon tribe leader charged into Hirokai. She had barely made it. _This guy is fast, _she thought. Koga cleared his throut and went after her again. Quickly, she ripped her sword off of the sheath, and used it to block the attack. Her sword, the Tensuiga, was not made for attacking, but when held by a emon it can create a barrier that can block some of the most powerful attacks.

"Quite a sheild you got there, pup," he said and the next thing Hirokai knew she was socked by the mere wolf.

"Alright, no more nice puppy!" and she jumped off from the ground and cleared the skin from his shoulder. He screamed in pain. Hirokai was quite proud of herself.

"Grrrrr...I'm not through with you!" he yelled and the man practically peirced his fist into her forehead. That knocked her straight into the ground. but she had a trick up her sleeve. Hirokai held her breath and lay still. She didn't tighten her stomach so she looked like a pretty beat-up dog. When wolf-boy thought he was all done for todays' work, she zoomed up and chopped him right under the chin, and in the neck. That cought him breathless for a while.

"You sure are tough for a mangy dog," he said. All of a sudden, two more wolf demons and a couple wolves appeared out from the trees and bushes. Hirokai and wolfy looked at them. One boy, bald except for a spikey mohawk, and the other with some puffy gray hair and and a black whip on the top. Both looked extremely weird and tired out of their wits. They looked up. A smile was on their faces.

"Heeeey, it's Koga!" said the mohawk man. "Slow down, we can't catch up when you go that fast!" said the bushy-haired guy.

"So, it's Koga. So that's you're name, eh?" asked Hirokai.

"Yah, that's my name, don't wear it out." he replied. The two wolf boys looked at Hirokai. She waved at them. Well before you could say, Dr. Suikotsu, they rushed up to her.

Mohawk"Hey, sooo...umm... what's you're name?"

Bushy"I'm Ginta!'

Mohawk"I'm Hakkaku!"

Hirokai"I'm Hirokai..."

Hakkaku"That's a beautiful name!"

Ginta"Ya, what he said!"

Hirokai was weirded out. _I geuss they're kind a cute...but...they're with that mangy wolf so I don't want to go steady on these two, _she thought.

"Well, I gotta go, so, se ya'll later!" she said and she got out of there quickly. She had a really bad feeling about Koga like later on he'd be causing a lot of trouble, so she didn't socialize.

It was morning again and Hirokai was woken up by Naraku, in a baboon suit. The first thing he said was, "Operation Kagura did not work."

"That's a shame but uh... what whas it anyway, what you were doing in there?" she asked. Naraku answered with a simple smile and said that once it does work, he will be glad to explain to her. As for that, she was once again carried away by the demonic aura that left to Naraku's castle. That was the beginning of a new acquaintanceship, but there seriously is a lot more to this fanfic than that! We still have to catch up to the point where the actual series starts, when kagome comes in! And then we have the whole 164 episodes, and Hirokai's sons' lifes after she dies! That's a whole lot! See you soon again!


	5. A list

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Hirokai was following Naraku in his castle. He supposedly had something special incoming for her. He finally led into a small room filled with chopped up body parts. Hirokai almost puked at the sight of the demon tentacle that was still moving. Naraku sat her down.

"Please, do not be ill because of my building peices," he said.

"You're what?!"

"The parts to my new body. I am in the long process of creating my new body," he said. Hirokai pondered in her head. _How could someone create a new body? _She thought.

"How could someone create a new body?" she asked. Naraku chuckled.

"Only demons at ymy power rate could accomplish something so interesting," he said as he began to laugh. "Now," he continued, "I am in need of assistance. Since I will be creating my new body, I need someone to, let's say, do my dirty work," Hirokai tilted her head. "I need you to do these things in order for me to complete operation Kagura in the correct way," and Naraku handed Hirokai a long list of things to do.

"But-"

"Be off now." he interrupted. And with that Naraku sent her out. Hirokai was stumped. The list was at least five feet long! How could she do it all? _Well, I have nothing better to do, s_he thought. Hirokai rolled up to the top of the list. It was numbered. Apparently, she had to do it in order, so she started with number one.

1. Capture a live bat demon, put it in a barrel, when handed in make sure it is suffocated.

(Translated into English)

It was barely legeble for anyone to read. She could barely make it out. She thought it said something about choking a cat and banging it with a barrel when handed in. But she had it decoded when she threatenned an ongoing salesman to tell her exactly what it said. _Soooo... a bat demon? well the only ones of those I know is at that one island where their hive is... _she thought. "I oughta get goin'," she said and she took off for her first erron.

She had finally reached the dockside village. Without asking, Hirokai jumped into a small boat ready to set off to the batty island. Inside the village where she got the boats, she could hear women and men screaming, "AAAAIIIIYYYY, A DEMON!". Hirokai turned around. She stood on the rocking boat, wondering what would come up after this, maybe ending up falling in love with Naraku.

"No," she began. "thats impossible, me falling in love with this Naraku, I don't love anyone. Not a single living being."

And Hirokai continued on her journey to the island, her journey to the next day, her journey to the completely unexpected...

**Keep Reading!**


	6. The bat demon tribe

Disclaimer: InuYasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

When Hirokai had finally reached shore she noticed a huge, mountain-like formation with swarming bats around it. _All I have to do is grab one and get out, _she thought. To her right there was a man, but a demon man, and he was wearing a beautiful robe around a wariors' armor. His head was tied up in a ponytail and he was half-embracing a woman with an expensive kimono on. The demon man looked straight at Hirokai.

"Who are you and what do you want, demon?" he asked in a deep, vanquishing tone. But Hirokai was not marveled by this demon.

"Who are _you _to be calling me a demon in an insulting tone _you're _a demon _too _ya' know!" she shouted, which scared the crap out of them!

"Now I got a job to do and don't get in my way, or you'll be sorry!" Hirokai shouted again and ran off. The human woman being embraced was wondered. "Tsukuyomaru, how could someone bare a grudge against us two lovers so soon? she puzzled. Tsukuyomaru pondered. "It's because... you are a human," he said softly. A look of hurt appeared on the womans face.

"Tsukuyomaru," she began.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant,"

At that moment Hirokai heard a loud yell coming fro the opposite direction. She questioned and went back on her way. And that was how Tsukuyomaru learned his wife was pregnant with Shiori. Anyways, Hirokai had reached the openning to the large demon bat cave. A normal-sized bat came crashing at her. She tried to trick it into having it go into the barrel, but she missed. Another one came up and succesfully she grabbed it by it's neck and stuffed it in the large container. Unfortunately, the others saw and they al charged for Hirokai. "Time to go!" and with that, she bounded at her fastest back to the boat. But as she got on the boat they all stopped at Tsukuyomaru and his wife. Hirokai watched the whole tribe squabble about the two being together.

"Aw come on! It ain't that bad, maybe she is a powerful preistess or something and you don't know it!" she shouted as her boat got farther, and farther to reach. The barrel was shaking tremendously, so Hirokai had to hold it still. "Cut it out!" and with that she stuck her hand inside and punched him. Now he was still.

It was a long ride back but she finally got back to the main land. She looked at the list.

_PUT YOU'RE FINISHED PRODUCTS IN AN ABANDED TEMPLE, OR PILLAGE ONE AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO PEOPLE LIVING OR STAYING IN OR NEAR IT!_

"I geuss that's first. And ironically there is a temle right in front of me." It was true, up a small hill was a little handy temple. Hirokai pulled out her famous sword, Arikaji, and ran inside the temple.

The Arikaji is a swor that was forged of both human ingredients and demon ingredients. Because of that, the Arikaji needs the handler's demonic energy in order to become a powerful demon sword. Also said as, when Hirokai weilds the sword, she deposits her own demon aura in it and the more and the different kinds of energy she puts in it, determins what and how powerful her attacks will be. Her other sword, the Tetsuiga, is a sword of blocking. When handled, the sword will put up a strong barrier around the user. The barrier is five times stronger than InuYasha's, soon-to-have Tetsaiga sheath barrier.

**WE WILL NOW BE HAVING ONE CHAPTER A WEEK FOR THIS FANFICTION.**


	7. inuyasha

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all of it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Hirokai had delivered the bat-in-a-box to Naraku's castle and continued with all of the other "chores" on the list. It took many years until the list was at it's last job. This is where we come back into Hirokai.

"Finally, the very last item on the list!" happily announced Hirokai as she looked eagerly at the bottom of the scroll. It read,

_Pluck the hair of a half-demon... _

Hirokai looked at it again.

It still read the same thing. "Pluck the hair of a half demon... what half-blood do I know?" and she stood in deep thought for about five minutes. Hirokai is obviously, a slow blonde like InuYasha. Then she at last realized that her sons were half-demons so she went on her way towards Keade's village.

When she arrived there, she couldn't believe her eyes. By golly, it was InuYasha and some strange-looking woman in odd clothes who smelled like Kikyo. Hirokai thought the world was upside down for a moment. she went to investigate.

"InuYasha?" she said as she came to the two. Inu and the woman turned around.

"Oh, hey Hirokai. I'm amazed to see you're alive." he teased.

"Same here. How'd you get revived from the dead?" she asked wonderedly. Inuyasha expressed a face of total confusion. The woman spoke up.

"Excuse me, but InuYasha was never dead!" Hirokai was confused.

"Well then, missy I-smell-like-kikyo, how come earlier he was fused to a tree, hmmm?" Hirokai said to the now-annoyed woman.

"Let me handle this, Kagome," said InuYasha.

"The priestess Kikyo did that, and I was only sleeping then for your damned information!" shouted InuYasha.

"Well goody gumdrops, now we finally have something in common!" said Hirokai.

"Uhh... and what's that?" he asked.

"We both hate Kikyo!" and with that Hirokai lept up, and yanked a wad of hair out of InuYasha's head quicker than he could stop her and she raced away laughing maniacly. InuYasha howled of pain and started dancing around holding the part of his head that she yanked at. Kagome said "sit" so she could nurture his wounds.

Hirokai raced back to Naraku's castle to deliver the final ingredient. She saw Naraku was waiting for her return. She walked up in front of him and handed in the hair. "Thank you, you are of much help. I don't need you anymore, you can go." he said slowly. Hirokai flinched.

"You mean you have nothing else to make me do?" she asked.

"Precisly." he answered. But Hirokai didn't take yes for an answer.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"...yes...?"

Super duper sure?"

"YES!" he shouted. Hirokai said bye and left without another word. "NOW I'M BORED!!" she yelled aloud.


	8. koga once again

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Hirokai sighed as she boringly kicked the dirt on the ground. she was as bored as hell and probably would be for a long time. Then she randomly thought for a moment. _How come I'm so upset about Bankotsu's death cause I wasn't really married to him. _That, was the truth. Hirokai wasn't exactly married to Bankotsu, just engaged. Hirokotsu and Kokoro were'nt actually his sons either, they were his, Renkotsu's and Suikotsu's. They wanted sons who would have a litle bit of every skill from the band of seven. Hirokai just felt a little bit more close to Bankotsu because she was with him more, so the day before he died he asked her to marry her and duh, she said yes, cause like, who wouldn't? Hirokai shrugged and wandered off again.

Hirokai walked toward the mountains wating to see if the wolves had anything interesting going on. But when she almost reached the base of the mountain she could hear wolf cries and the pure scent of blood.

"Um, well that's peculiar... I geuss I can go check it out..." and with that she bounded off in that direction. A little bit of steps later up the mountain she could see the bloodshed below her. The birds of paradise demons were brutally ripping off wolf heads. the young tribe leader, Koga was trying desperatley to get a whack out of one but the birds of paradise demons kept thrashing him down.

"Well well well, looks like wolf-boy is a little tied up, eh?" Hirokai teased as she jumped down and pulled out both her swords. When she landed she handed Koga the Tetsuiga seeing that he was basly injured. If you remember, the Tetsuiga creates an extremely strong demonic barrier ten times as protecting as the Tetsaiga's sheath's barrier. Koga grunted seeing that he had to take a woman's help. Hiroakai used her other sword (the one that uses her own demonic strength and energy enabling it to use strategies like the wind scar) and charged for the demons. Hakkaku and Ginta (who were hiding behind a rock) went into deep daydream when they saw Hirokai. Moving back to Hirokai...

"time to wash up your attitude you nasty birds," she said as she charged toward them. Hirokai started with a technique known as the "Dark Scar" which rickishades the enemy with the magatsuhi(hate energy) in the user's body tranferred into the sword and blasted with a total power of equivelent power determinning the user's hatered. this is also a good way to releive stress. The dark scar disinigrated the first bunch of demons, and then the second row she used a technique that took a long time to learn and create into a weapon. It's also the most ironic of all the fanfiction technique you'll ever read, reader. It's called, "Boredom Rage" and that one uses all the boring and nothing energy from previous times. When Hirokai used that one, the birds of paradise retreated and the wolf tribe came out in a cheer.

"Wow, Hirokai, you scared them in only two blows!" Hakkaku and Ginta said.

"Pretty impressive for a mutt-face." Koga said.

"Give me my damn sword back, wolfy." Hirokai said.

The crowd began looking at each other. "Now what?" they said. A small, young boy demon child came up and said, "Let's PARTY!" Everyone then began to party.

That was the end of this crazy chapter, sorry it took so long to get on , i had to babysit my sistrer sooo... yeah. The next one has Kikyo in it!


	9. kikyo not bad

Disclaimer InuYasha and all of it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

After the party with the wolf demon clan, Hirokai travels over near Keade's village. Her two sons, Kokoro and Hirokotsu are helping build a new temple for some reason. Hirokai walks casually over to a nearby villager for some information.

"Uh, Mr. dude person, what's up with the temple and all, what happenned to it?" she asked. The man looked up at her and hesitated seeing she was a demon.

"Y-y-y-you're a demon!" his voice shivered in fear.

"And what's that to ya?" she smirked. The man gave way to the information.

"The witch Urasuie (readers, I forgot how to spell her name, bare with me) came and stole priestess Kikyo's grave soil, and while she blustered through the temple was damaged by her reckless behavior!" he explained. He went on.

"They say she's been ressurected from the dead!" he finished. Hirokai's attention grew.

"Where is she? Tell me where that bitch Kikyo is!" and with that shouting Hirokai grabbed the man by his shirt neck and began shaking him. Cries of "I DON'T KNOW!!" sipped from his mouth. Hirokai dropped him and bounded off on her search for Kikyo.

It was easy tracking her scent of bones and graveyard soil, something you don't smell every day. The next clue for finding her would be the soul collectors that followed her. Soon, that was found, too. In the damp forest, Hirokai followed the somewhat cute greenish soul collector to the sad priestess, Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" shouted Hirokai. The woman turned, and revealed a face so pale it was obvious she was dead. Kikyo stared nonchalantly into Hirokai's eyes. Hirokai jumped to conclusions.

"I'll kill you!" and with that, Hirokai's fangs grew and her target was Kikyo's neck. But before dhe could get a hold of her, Kikyo snapped out a sutra for temporarily paralyzing demons. Hirokai fell to the floor, unable to move.

"What brings you here to come and murder me, demon?" she asked her. Hirokai growled at her forgetting what she had done.

"You helped slotter the Band of Seven you wretch! By the way, you dyed your hair black? Before it was a light brown color and your face had much more blemishes. You change when you're dead I suppose?" Hirokai randomly asked. She was having a blonde moment. Kikyo's plain face turned into a confused stare.

"Everything you had just mentioned never happenned to me, I always had black hair and no blemishes. Are you sure it's me who slottered this 'Band of Seven' you are speaking of?" Kikyo asked confusley. Hirokai thought for a moment. Yes, she was sure she wasn't sure it was Kikyo who done it, the mystery priestess did have large spiritual powers and a bow and arrow. Well of course, there are a lot of priestesses like that. And the one she was looking for did not look similar at all to Kikyo, for that matter. nothing made sense in the world right now to Hirokai, but she was positive of one thing, _Kikyo was not the culprit_.

"Uh... sorry for causing you trouble, Kikyo, I must be thinking of another priestess who murdered my family. Bye." then she tried to get up, but that sutra was still on her unabling her to move. Kikyo sadly pulled it off, and Hirokai bounded off in that zig-zag motion her and InuYasha often do.


End file.
